Red Blood  Blue Stone
by BellasBitten
Summary: It all begins with one girl she never knew that she could make such an extraodrinary difference. But with humunculi lurking, and a familiar face in the bushes of her hometown forest her life in danger. Now,everything that she loves will be swept away...
1. Prologue

A/N Ok, here is my disclaimer, rabid fanfiction owner...-mumbles-… I don't own fullmetal alchemist. I don't own Ed, or Al… I ADMIT IT. But I DO own all of my characters. That's right, Akina…Taka…uhh…I can't reveal anything else. FWAHAHAHAH

Akina; -points at Wit.- She's evil. Get out…while you still can

People; -inch towards the door-

ON WITH THE EVIL- I mean, FANFICTION

* * *

Despite what other people may think… In the beginning, she was ordinary. Ordinary family. Ordinary hair, ordinary clothes. Ordinary life. But that suited Akina just fine; after all, she was an ordinary girl. Akina had a brother, Taka, a mother, a father. How she would wish that all of this would last…that all of this could last. But the military, one terrible, cloudy day, came in packs.

They swarmed the streets, into the stands, and alleys.

And then the shooting began.

Hundreds upon thousands of screams echoed around the empty house the night that Akina's parents where murdered. The massacred had spared but two children in that house hold; nine-year-old Akina…and six-year-old Taka.The house, after the parents where killed, seemed musty, dirty, and unused. Almost abandoned. Exactly how the two children felt.

Akina began to learn, slowly at first, but her learning took on a snowball effect. She began too cook and clean, fussing over her smaller brother. Young Taka had gone into shock…but that didn't stop him from being obnoxious. Slowly, things returned to normal (albeit lonely). But of course, five years later, the fullmetal alchemist happened to chance across this small town…

* * *

Not all of the chapter will be this short; I promise. Serious. I just really need a small intro thing. DON'T GO AWAY! More on the way.

Wit


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Wit- It seems the friend that WAS taking control of the first chappie forgot.

Akina- believe me, first A/Ns are disastrous for her. Why, just the other day-

**Akina is cut of by random car driving past and droning out the rest of her speech**

Akina; oo what…?

Wit; -pays random guy in random car five bucks-

* * *

_But of course, five years later, the fullmetal alchemist happened to chance across this small town…_

/Akina's POV\

Akina pushed through the bustling street, many a time stepping on her long pink scarf. She ran her fingers through her soft hair; it had become a nervous habit ever since… The accident. She rarely allowed her self to think about it anymore…let alone talk about it. Akina wrapped her thin arms around her shopping bag tightly, trying to keep her balance. She felt as if she would trip on her on two feet; her scarf was an entire other matter.

Akina only caught the briefest glimpse of lemon yellow hair, when she slammed into someone. She swerved, tripping on that scarf of hers, and toppled backwards. She hit the cobblestone street awkwardly, but wasn't given time to clutch her side in pain, as the contents of her bag was now spilled on the street. Akina scuttled over to the crumpled brown bag, only sparing a side-glance at the person who had rammed her into the ground.

The girl had, as mentioned before, lemon yellow hair, pulled into a ponytail. Stray bit hung in two long strands that framed her face, accenting her deep…ocean blue eyes. Akina felt slightly awkward, as this girl was, in fact, very pretty… in a cute, child-like way. The girl clutched her head in pain, as if a large hammer was boring down on it, and she was trying to shield it with her hands. It actually would have been comical, had it not been quite so painful.

"I'm sorry…" Akina murmured, gathering the food off the ground, and dumping it back into the bag. "I'm so forgetful, and clumsy…" Akina lowered her own blue eyes to the ground, feeling as self-conscious as ever. But, unlike how Akina had thought she would, the girl grinned.

"No, you aren't… I just wasn't paying attention." The girl said solemnly, though offered a small grin. Just to add emphasis, it seemed. Akina had to smile back…or at least try. She didn't want to offend the girl…she just wanted to get home, feed Taka, and go to bed, to do the same tomorrow…maybe never breaking the chain until Taka was old enough to get a job, too.

Had Akina been paying any attention to the streets at all, she would have noticed the crowd had bunched together in one spot. She would had heard the screaming. THERE HE IS! Wow…he looks like a runt. Dwarf.' And then a strangled sounding choke, followed by a string of words that went along the lines of WHOJUSTCALLEDMEASMALLSPECKOFDUSTTHATWASHARDTOSPOTBECAUSESOMEONESTEPPEDONHI M?!?!?!'

However, Akina had only ears for the girl in front of her, who had begun to speak.

"Hi, my name is Win-" She would have continued, had she not been listening to the crowd. Because of that all too familiar outburst, she covered her mouth, here eyes wide. She only spoke once, before grabbing Akina's arm, and pulling her to her feet.

"He's here."

/Ed's POV\

Ed had just got here. He had stepped through the gates only a few seconds ago, and already there was a crowd, a random guy looking scared, and he… standing there, fuming mad. It always turned out like this. Random civilians would call him short, he would scream, they would run. Al was holding his shoulder in a firm grip, like if he let go, the civilian turning to run would be doomed. That was a likely case.

However, just as Ed had taken a train here, his arm had shut down. Just like that. Stupid automail. Ed turned, with only a short, snappy "lets go" to his brother. Al trailed after him like a stray puppy would it's master. The two pushed through the crowd that was finally dispersing. Al felt relieved for this, as it would be less chance of his brother killing some random guy.

_What are their problems, anyways…?_ Ed thought moodily, left hand in his pocket, as his right arm hung useless by his side. It always quit working, just when he needed it the most. _That statement is all too true…_ Ed thought, as he had been in a number of situations where he needed his right arm more than anything else…and it had abandoned him…

Like his father…

Ed shook his head, snapping from his train of thought, and looked over at his brother. Al was scanning the crowd, and Ed looked at him curiously. Al let his eyes wander…he could have sworn that he had seen a patch of lemon blonde hair…

/ Akina's POV\

Akina was yanked to her feet, but this time she was prepared, and clutched the food tightly her chest. The girl's eyes where wide with panic, and she was looking around hurriedly, as if trying to find somewhere to hide. Akina cocked her head, and was about to speak when the girl beat her to it.

" I can't let them see me…"

The girl said hurriedly, and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Who?" Akina asked, looking backwards to see a blonde haired boy and a man in a full suit of armor. The boy wore a red jacket, on the back; Akina's keen eye caught the glimpse of a snake cross.

"You know the Fullmetal Alchemist?!?" Akina asked in amazement, hardly daring to believe it was true. He was a celebrity, a child prodigy, and she may have stumbled across one of his friends!

"My name is Winry Rockbell, and I promise to explain everything later!" The girl, Winry, yelled over her should, and she took of at a run, her hair flying behind her like a banner. Akina stumbled after her, gained her footing, and rocketed along to catch up with her.

"Your…fast…" Akina panted, skirting a clothes stand to run beside Winry. Winry grinned in reply, and picked up her speed. Akina noticed this, and ran faster to match her. Winry went faster, and Akina went faster still until they where both skidding along the pathway, neck in neck, both aiming for an oak tree. The unspoken race ended as Akina put on a fresh burst of speed and touched the tree trunk, Winry right after her.

They both buckled to the ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath at the same time. As the bouts of laughter ceased, Akina stared at her friend in amazement once again. "There are so many things I don't know about you."

Winry grinned. "That's the fun of having a friend." She said. "Getting to know them."

They both sat in silence a moment; panting and enjoying each other's presence… neither knew that their time would be cut short… Shorter than either of them expected.

**

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter; more on the way, I promise. Well, if my friend will get her lazy but over here, and help me with it…-;; 

Wit


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Kiki; I'm confused. Was the first chapter the intro, and the next the first, and this the second? Or was the last one the second, so this ones the third, and the intro and first chap where molded together? Ugh…

Muffin; don't look at ME, you where the one who arranged the chapters…

Kiki; shut up.

Akina; if only she would. You to, Kiki.

Note- Kiki is Wit, And she prefers being Called Wit.

* * *

… _Neither knew that their time would be cut short. Shorter than either of them expected._

/Al's POV\

"Come on Al!"

Ed yelled for his brother, as it had been a minute, and the crowd was gone. Al reluctantly joined his brother, who was wondering aloud what he wanted for dinner. Al wasn't listening, though. He was off in his own thoughts. The entire way here, ED had kept why they where coming her a secret. It mystified him. His brother had never kept secrets from him…surely it wasn't the time to start now?

"Brother, why have we come here?" Al asked, putting his question out there for his brother to answer. Ed stopped a moments, in mid sentence, and gave Al a look. Despite the questions radiating from his younger brother, Ed brushed Al off, saying that he would explain later. Al looked disappointed…as disappointed as a tin can can look, and treaded after his brother.

Ed led the way through the winding alleys, going to the small in that they had picked. Well… Ed had said that it was small, and it was all Al could do to go along with him. It didn't matter to him, as he didn't exactly sleep…only stood guard over his brother. But as they approached the directions that Ed said the inn was in, Al couldn't shake off the faint sense of foreboding that followed him like a shadow.

/Akina's POV\

Back in the park, the same foreboding feeling haunted Akina. She couldn't begin to think what it was coming from, when a large shadow blotted out her own.

"Hello there, missy." The rusty voice came from behind her; the acrid breathe blinding her senses. Akina froze, Winry caught staring, as a massive hand reached over her head, and fell in a downwards swing. Akina moved just in time to let the large, crude battle-ax fall with a _chuk_ into the ground where she had once sat. The mountain of a man wore his beard in a scraggly braid, the rest of the black clumps framing his face. He had a large jaw, small bloodshot eyes and a large nose. The man grinned menacingly, and drew his weapon from the soil. Winry crawled backwards in fear, suddenly aware of how very sliceable her flesh was. Akina tumbled over, trying to get to her feet, when the man attacked again. His swings where wild, thy arced and curved in squiggly lines…unlike the neat, disciplined practices Winry had watched Ed and Al do. But neither Akina or Winry where any less intimidated, as he still had a weapon, and all they had where their two feet.

"Go!" Winry gasped, finally stumbling to her feet, and taking of at a sprint. Akina quickly followed suit; the man roared, pounding after them. He swung his ax, trying to reach them, but Akina was in frenzy. She only thought off escaping with her life. Deep down, she felt cowardly…if only she could fight back. Winry was bounding beside her, trying to keep her face straight. This was the adventure she had dreamed of. Okay, maybe not a maniac following her around with an ax, but defiantly an adventure; in a sense. Bandits, obviously friends of the other mans, came springing from alley corners and bushes, trying to gain a lead on them. But the two girls just went rocketing past them…they where both to scared to look backwards, and risking falling behind. So they kept running, trying alleys and spins, trying to throw the bandits off their heels. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came a crash.

**/ Ed's POV\**

_Bang._ Ed was thrown off of his feet. Before he hit the ground, he placed his hand in way to absorb the fall and roll. Hitting the ground, he flipped, landing back on his feet, his hands at the ready. Apparently, he had bounced right off of a huge man's chest. The guy was apparently in a rush, as he turned beet red and started to run again. By the look of the ax in his hand, he was obviously chasing someone. Ed and his brother stepped out in front of the man and his crew, barring their path. The guy hefted his Ax from his right hand to his left and back again. It was a threatening display, but Ed didn't back down. Even with one useless arm, he still stood a chance. Al was drawing a transmutation circle with his toe, not looking at it. if they where to stand a chance, they needed the element of surprise.

"Are you sure you'd be wantin' ta do tha', shorty?"

The man's accent was heavy, that of a commoner's, not of a wealthy born family's. he hefted his Ax again, so that it rested in his left, and with out warning, hurled in at Al. Al as ready, dropped into a duck crouch, sweeping the man's feet right out from under him. Ed was on another guy, kicking and exchanging blows with his left hand. Two guys where on their backs, and the leader was in the middle of recovering, when Al activated the transmutation circle. A large stone fist shot out from the ground, and threw a few men into the air. When the men hit the ground again, there where some awkward snaps, groans, and they where still. Judging from the rise and fall of their chests, they where alive, But knocked out of commission.

The rest of the band turned and fled, cursing loudly enough to draw many stares. They looked like a pack of dogs fleeing a fight, their tails in between their legs, shouting the insults of a coward. Ed grin, placing a hand on his side, and Al laughed slightly. He couldn't help it; they looked comical, running as fast as they could. Ed and Al turned towards the hotel. Al's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Brother, you said it was SMALL!" Al complained loudly, pointing to the marble pillars and red carpet. There was a small sign outlined in gold that read Enter' in fancy writing. A pair of butlers stood at the door, welcoming in guests with the phoniest accent Ed had ever heard in his life. When he went to check in, he was greeted with that same annoying accent.

"Good day, monsieur." The man said, standing straight, dressed in a silky tuxedo. Ed looked as if he would gag, and Al glanced around sub-consciously. Inside, there was a wooden desk to the left, which they stood in front of. The desk was obviously carved out of some kind of rare tree, as it was polished until it reflected, and the butlers treated it like an antique. Golden lanterns adorned the corners. Shedding light onto the leather couches. It seemed no one bothered to sit on them, or where to rich to do so, and they where just there to fill the space. Ed snorted at the obvious lack of taste; a homey fireplace and Well-used couch COULD have suited this place just fine. But this…this was just for snobs and brats.

"A room for two. "

Al said, as his brother was either lacking speech, or had just decided not to bless the fake-french man with a conversation. The butler nodded, and pranced solemnly over to the desk, whispered something, and got the total. Like a peacock preening his feathers, he fixed a stray strand of black hair back in the combed mass that served at hair. It could have been a wig. No one knew, or honestly cared. The butler strutted back to Ed and Al, grinning slightly. Ed could have just ripped the smug expression right off of his stupid face. Fake mustache and all.

"The total would come to 2500$."

The man said, barely containing his grin. Now Ed REALLY wanted to get rid of that grin…even if he had to slice the butler's face right off. But that suited him just fine. Al looked scared at the look in his brother's eyes. It was like someone was going to die, and he wasn't going to throw flowers at the funeral; more likely grenades. Al edged cautiously towards his brother, just as the butler should have been cautiously edging towards the door. Al hopped that his brother wouldn't exlode…again.

But Ed managed to smile politely, pulling a few crisp bills from his pocket. The Butler gave a girlish gasp, as if he had presumed that the boys wouldn't have enough. Ed grin turned to a sneer.

"What's wrong…? Didn't think the boys would have enough?"

Ed asked, and strode towards the elevator. Al trailed after him, shuffling as quietly as he could. It was getting dark, Ed saw, and the moon was full…a foreboding warning, if he had ever seen one.

/Akina's POV\

Akina lurched to a stop, panting. She could have sworn that she had seen the man stop…but no one could be too sure. These were troubled times. She didn't think twice about double-checking. She didn't want to risk having her, or Winry sliced to pieces. It was nerve racking. Finally, she relaxed enough to put her hands on her knees and pant. They had been running long and hard… and It seemed that they where almost to Akina's house.

Akina grinned, motioning Winry down an alleyway. Winry trudged after her, exhausted. They reached a small, homey house that had come in' written all over it. there was a line of rose bushes to the left, and an alley way, then a row of houses to the left. This particular house, however, seemed a little bit mustier than the others…

Winry jogged up to the house, prepared to ring the doorbell. She obviously didn't want to barge in on Akina's parents. Akina's eyes softened, the blue deepening, it seemed.

"Don't bother. My parents are dead." Akina sighed, reflecting sadly. It wasn't like it hadn't happened to others… she just didn't like the idea that it did. So many homes being torn apart…not just hers. It humbled her. It shamed her. Winry frowned sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"That's alright. I doesn't bother me." Akina said softly, twining her fingers together. She went to go and open the door, when a sudden whirlwind of movement caught her off guard. The door exploded open along with a boy… Akina screamed

"Taka!!! GET OFF OF MY GUEST!!!" She cried, as the boy, Taka, instead of landing on top off Akina, had bowled Winry over. Winry's face flushed as the twelve year old boy with unruly black hair stood up.

"sorry, babe" Taka grinned. Winry went an interesting shade of red, while Akina's face went pale.

"TAKA! What did I tell you about flirting?!?" she asked dangerously. Winry gave her an odd look. At times, she could really be the opposite of Ed…a lot like Al. this wasn't one of those times.

Taka gulped. Running into the house, he skidded into the hallway, followed by Akina. All Winry heard was a crash, a yelp, and some hysterical laughter. Winry looked in, to see Taka, under a broken potted vase and a knocked over table (he must have slammed right into it), and Akina, laughing her head off.

Winry smiled to herself. It looked like it was just another one of those days.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? READ AND REVIEW!

Wit


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Wit : Okay… I think that Iv got the chapters all sorted out… I guess muffin forgot about THIS project… ugh, because I'm working on this fanfic, I'm neglecting my other novels… and random manga that I started.

* * *

/ Akina's POV\

Akina swept the covers over the bedroll, making it looks more comfortable than it was. The sun had set an hour ago, and Winry was drop dead tired. Akina could tell by the way she held her head, as if she would just collapse at any second. Akina smiled to herself. She and Winry had talked for as long as they could stay awake. Winry had told Akina everything about herself and her child hood friends; the famous Elric brothers. In turn, Akina had told the story of the military coming and taking her parents, too. They had that in common. Both of their parents had been killed by the military.

Now, Akina padded from the room to see Winry throwing her coat on.

"What are you doing?"

Akina asked, bewildered by her friends actions. And she was still in her nightdress! Surely she wouldn't leave in that, and for a hotel, at this hour. Well…it would be understandable… who would want to stay in such a run down place as this?

Winry smiled softly. "I just need some fresh air before bed. Back in Rizemboul, I would always go for a stroll along my own dirt path." She said. "I'll be back in a few minutes… really." With that, she was gone, out the door. IT was warm enough to do so…but what about bandits. Akina was about to go stop her, when Taka loudly complained about the moonlight shining straight in his face.

Akina sighed, gathered some curtains, and let her friend be. Winry would be back… soon enough.

/Winry's POV\

Winry sighed lightly as the cool night air caressed her face. The street lamps illuminated her hair, giving it a weightless look. She clutched her coat around herself, and shivered, though only slightly. It was a summer after noon, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ed and Al. why where they here? And had Ed realized that there was a missing bolt in his arm? Or the miss-placed wire in his leg… Winry scowled in frustration. They never told her anything anymore. Well, they never had in the first place, anyway.

She turned a corner, and bounded aver a mud puddle from yesterdays storm. They road was dry enough, so she wouldn't get to dirty… unless she had to run, which she hoped that she wouldn't. The Bandits could be anywhere.

/Al's POV\

Ed flopped onto the bed, grimacing. At least the room was nice. Not too dressy. Al sat down on the other bed, looking at his brother.

"Okay, brother." He said finally, after a moment of watching Ed read out of a random book. "Tell me why we're here. You have to tell me, SOME time." He added a hint of pleading to his voice, and Ed finally relented.

"I've heard some rumors going around the military…" Ed said. "apparently, some people have seen a strange, glowing book in the hands of a shadowy figure. Most say that they saw this figure as death, as he was dressed in a hooded black cloak and scythe." Ed said, and returned to his book

"Surely that's not all?" Al asked. His brother shook his head, but this time didn't bother looking up from his book. "The book that this person…or thing, was holding was labeled Philosophers stone: and its counter part'. Do you know what that means, Al?"

Al gaped, well, as much as he could

"The philosophers stone has a _counter part_?" He asked in amazement. Ed nodded slowly, but said nothing. Silence ensued, weighing in the air like a stone on both their shoulders. Al fidgeted nervously. He didn't… he _couldn't_ believe what he had just heard. It was unthinkable. Almost unspeakable. But it was true. It had to be.

"But Brother…" Al said tensely, glancing around. "That's not the rumor that I heard about this town. I've heard that children have been disappearing in large amounts, simply disappearing off of the street. But they never found bodies. Not one." Al looked about quietly.

There was something else on Al's mind, too.

"Brother?" He asked. He received only a grunt in response. It would do. "Brother, I think that I saw winry in the crowd. Do you think that she's in trouble?" Al asked. Ed looked up at him. "I don't know Al, I just don't know." Al looked troubled at his brothers either lack of concern, or at his brother's front. It was almost impossible to tell.

"I want to go look for her." Al finally said, standing up. Ed followed suit. "Hey, I can't just have you walking around alone! Do you remember the last time you did that?" He asked loudly, demanding Al's attention.

"So you'll come with me?" Al looked hopefully at his brother. Ed finally nodded. "yes, I need her to fix my arm." He muttered, and began walking to the elevator with his brother.

/Winry's POV\

Winry trotted down the streets, resisting the urge to check behind her every few steps. But every time that she did glance over her shoulder, there was nothing… only the sound of her echoing footsteps. It was eerie. Making a snap decision (as they thought that someone was following her was driving her insane) she cut left instead of walking straight, and disappeared around the corner. Suddenly, she slammed into a tall, seven-foot tall suit of armor. Winry stumbled back wards, landing on her butt. She looked up at Al, who stopped so abruptly, that Ed, who was behind Al, slammed into him. Ed bounced off, reacted, and caught himself.

Winry noticed that he caught himself with his left hand, and his right hung limply. The minute this registered, she drew a trusty wrench from her coat pocket.

"YOU BROKE MY AUTOMAIL!!!!" She screamed, and hurled the wrench at Ed. He ended up with a large bruise, but if his head hadn't been harder, it would have been a concussion. Al stared at her, as she was noticing Ed do the same. When she realized that she was in her nightgown (which happened to be quite short) she turned five shades of red.

"What are you staring at, alchemy freak?" She growled. Ed broke his stare and returned his gaze to her beat red face. "Nothing, machine junkie." He growled back. Ed ended up being attacked by a swarm of wrenches while winry and Al skipped calmly away. Ed finally got up and followed them.

Striding through the streets, they finally barged into Akina's house. Akina stared with a mixture of shock and happiness on her face. It was as if she couldn't decide on one, and had decided to show both on one face.

"The Fullmetal alchemist!!!" Akina cried happily, charging forwards to welcome them humbly into her home. Al refused to be shown such kindness, equaling hers with his own.

Ed grinned confidently, nodding to Akina. Akina smiled happily back. Winry sweat dropped. They where just so weird…

Akina realized something, and closed the door.

"We have a problem…" she said. "We only have one spare bed…"Akina whispered the last part, her hands behind her back in a reluctant looking poise. Winry, Ed and Al sweat dropped, but Al reacted first. Al knew that he didn't need a bed, as he didn't exactly sleep', as Winry perceived, so he just sat down in one of the corners, Indian style.

"This is your and Winry's problem"

Al said, the hint of a girly giggle in his voice. Akina sweat dropped. Instantly, there was an eruption off yelling. Wrenches where thrown, and a few pillows transmuted into shields. Winry ended up screaming "EDWARD ELRIC! WHY CAN'T WE JUST _SHARE_ FOR ONCE IN OUR LIVES?!?!"

At that, Ed dropped to the floor; ready to fall asleep where he fell. "Anything but THAT, please. He said tartly, turned on his side, and fell asleep. He was obviously exhausted (shut up, I can't spell…). Even of the front that he put up for everyone, he was still human. Winry sighed happily, crawled under the covers, and murmured something that sounded a lot like works every time…' With that, the lights where out.

/ Homunculus POV\

In the bushes, a pair of amethyst eyes narrowed, deep in thought. They where cat like, and the moonlight briefly illuminated deep green hair. Out of the darkness, the ouroboros tattoo glowed deep purple. Envy covered it quickly. That was the signal. The sign. The two humans who would become Void and Rage where near. He could sense them… and the homunculus that had refused to join them from day one was lurking…

Envy scowled upright. That Gluttony… absolutely useless at tracking, and Lust not even caring of their orders. But Envy knew. Envy knew, that once all ten homunculus where there, the true philosophers stone would be made… and they would all be human once more. Envy risked a small smile.

Rage should be easy enough to fetch… all we need is her brother…'

With that, Envy disappeared, leaving barely a rustle in his wake.

* * *

'Scythe' means a long pole with a curved blade, like the thing that you see the grim reaper with.

Phew, this one took me longer than I thought. Hopes it's good! I'm just starting to get into the plot. Now the fun part begins. R&R, please!

Wit


	5. Chapter 4

A/N

Wit : a well, I'll do this fanfic on my own then. Muffin, you work on your Hinata one! (If you ever do it…o0;; well, that's it. All that I can say now, is R&R!! Like, jeez, what's so hard about that?!?!

* * *

/Winry's POV\

Winry sniffed as consciousness over came her. She was laying in a warm bed; she noticed an odd smell. It was sweet, and it smelt almost exactly like…"PANCAKES!" she cried, jumping up from her bedroll, she skidded down the hall way towards the kitchen, and the smell of breakfast. She slammed into a chair, skidding, and came to rest in front of it. She sat down to see a plate loaded with pancakes.

Winry grinned, ready to wolf it down. Akina was mixing more batter, and four pans of pancakes steamed and grilled on the oven. Winry attacked her food, ravenous, as she hadn't eaten last night. when she had finished, she stood, washed her plate, dried it, and put it up for another day's use. Akina turned to her, glanced hastily around the kitchen, and whispered

"Lets go berry picking. I want to bake a pie for Ed--- I mean, the boys!" Akina hastily caught herself, and tried to fix her mistake in vain. Winry got the message, and smiled. Suddenly, a crash, bang, and angry scream erupted from the guest room. Winry went rushing to the scene, where she found Ed, storming out of the room, and Taka holding his glove, looking like a puppy getting caught with a half eaten roast chicken. Taka whimpered.

"I just wanted to hold your hand… 3"

He whimpered, But Ed didn't even look at him when he snarled.

"Get away from me"

Winry laughed, and followed him into the kitchen. Al decided that it was time for a hasty exit from the bedroom, or he would be alone with Taka. In the kitchen, Ed's eyes went as wide as marbles.

"Pancakes!!"

Winry heard him cry, before launching himself into a seat and choking down half a dozen of them in one go. Al looked at his brother, sighed, and took a seat across from him. Akina smiled, and set a fresh plate in front of Al.

"Eat, you look hungry" Akina said, and smiled. Al didn't really know how to reply, so he opened the head of the armor, and began to throw some pancakes inside. Winry and Ed shot him a sympathetic look. Finally, they reached 101 pancakes, and Akina finally stopped, shut off the oven, and looked at the pile of dirty dishes. Winry shook her head.

"Ed, do the dishes. Akina's out of milk. Me and her will go and get some." With that, she hastily grabbed a basket and moved to make her escape. Akina was on her heels, when Ed exploded.

"WHAT?!?! I DON'T DO DISHES!!!" He yelled, bits of half chewed pancake flying everywhere.

"Oh, swallow, you pig." Winry said distastefully. "We aren't maids. Do your own dishes. You're the one who ate most of it." With that, she slipped into her coat, and walked out of the door. Ed looked as if he would say something more, but Al held him back. Al was pretty sure that Akina wanted to keep her door. Ed fumed in his seat, trying not to let it get to him. Hesitantly, he looked to the full sink, and sighed.

/Taka's POV\

Taka gazed at the window, as a distant sparkle had captured his attention. The butterfly outside fluttered morosely on the breeze; it's flimsy gold-laced wings letting it drift through the air currents, towards the forest. Taka's eyes clouded over in fascination as he clambered out of the window, following this strange creature.

Despite one side of him, telling him to go back to the house, his thought, his very mind was captured, forcing him to follow behind the delicate butterfly. All that Taka could see where the mesmerizing colors, and the shining gold against royal blue, carried by the wind…so free. He would never see the amethyst eyes, watching…and plotting

/Akina's POV\

Akina grinned happily in the fresh air, and led Winry through the rose bush. Her scarf snagged on the thorns, and she scowled, yanking it through. A small piece of pink wool stayed behind in the bush, noticeable among the leaves and roses. Akina kept going, her feet skipping and stepping onto the springy grass and forestry beneath her. Winry was ahead, her blonde yellow hair streaming from behind her.

Akina smiled as she caught sight of a bush sprinkled with blackberries. Perfect. She rushed over to them, Winry on her heels. They began frantically picking the berries, stuffing them into the basket rapidly. Winry's hands became smeared with berry juice, as they were squishing most of the berries, but Akina was a little more careful, succeeding in getting as much berries as she could manage into the basket.

Winry finally sighed, and looked over at the now overflowing basket. Akina followed her gaze, but saw the bush a few feet from them rustle. Akina froze, her eyes narrowing suspicion. Surely it was a wild animal, rummaging around…or could it be…the bandits? Winry barely dared to breathe, as Akina could hear the soft rasp of her breath slow. Another rustle from the bushes…

_Rustle…Snap_

Akina let her breath go as Taka stepped from the bush, scowling at the broken twig that had betrayed his presence. Akina thought that Taka would surely have made more noise… he was rather clumsy as a twelve-year-old boy. But Now, Taka moved smoothly over the rock strewn ground; quit unlike him, as Akina observed. But it was Taka. Who else could possibly look exactly the same?

"Sis, that Ed guy hurt his left leg or somethin'…he says he needs Winry to go and heal it for him." Taka said carelessly, glancing around him at his surroundings. Just trees… Akina looked at Winry In confusion, who looked like she, too, had something to hide.

"I'll come with you then…" Akina said stiffly, making a move to the west, where the tree line broke into her house's yard. But Taka held her back.

"It's alright, I'll just stay her and help you pick berries. Winry can go on her own." Taka said all too hastily, gripping Akina's arm.

"No… I think that I'll go with Winry." Akina replied, dragging Taka off of her. Taka growled something that she couldn't hear. He sounded frustrated and annoyed.

"How did Ed hurt himself?" Asked Winry "He's supposed to be doing dishes!" She said angrily, gripping the wrench in her pocket until her knuckles went white. Akina looked sympathetic of the poor boys, while Winry had that bloody murder' look. Taka looked grim, still clutching to Akina's arm. Akina jerked her arm, shaking Taka from her aarm and throwing him to the ground.

"Taka's eyes aren't deep brown!" She said "Their dark blue!!"

Taka' snarled, and a white light consumed his feet, running up the length of his body. Instead of the regular light tee shirt and loose-fitting shorts, this boy wore a black, tight outfit. A halter-top cut off just above the bellybutton, along with a feminine looking skort, that didn't quit cover a strange tattoo on his left thigh. But the bloodlust in his amethyst eyes was unmistakable. He was a killer, and he wanted blood.

* * *

A/N Things are heating up! Yay, I'm starting to get over the shock of having my story up.

Wit


	6. Chapter 5

/N Okay, lets get going… -rolls up sleeves- that last chapter took WAY longer than I thought. Thank you for the reviews, guys! Please, keep on with them, and don't loose faith just because the chapters take a while to finish. 33 thanks guys, I owe you one!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, MUFFIN, IT WAS A JOKE!!!!

_Ugh… It looks like these italics are permanent! I AM REALLY SORRY!!! I can't seem to fix it. Just please bring your self to read it._

/Ed's POV\

Ed groaned, finally stacking the last plate into the cabinet. It had taken way longer than expected… women. Ed scowled, dropping the dishtowel onto the floor, and looked around for Al. Ed was in a foul temper, and Al (being smart) had left on a walk, leaving a note on the table. Ed wondered how he could have missed the large suit of armor leave. The clinking at least would have alerted him… but no. The printing WAS Al's though, done smoothly and in no rush. Ed sighed, picking it up to read it, though he already knew what it said.

"_I've gone out for a walk. Nii-san, please leave me be. Just because I'm not here, doesn't mean that you don't have to finish the dishes. Winry would be mad. And you know Winry when she's mad. I'll be back before you know it, maybe before you even get to read this…_

_You're Brother,_

_Al"_

Ed finished reading it aloud, and sighed. He set the paper back onto the table with a muffled thump. He couldn't help another sigh, contemptuous as it was. Why was Al always like this… ever since he had taken up residents inside the steel that encased his soul? It was like looked at him through glass, these days. He could always see him, but never being able to initiate contact… the hand holding of when they were smaller had been outgrown. Or was Al just disengaged from his brother?

Ed looked around, and the house seemed emptier than his own had felt. Well, maybe not. He had burnt the latter down any ways… there was no turning back, to an empty home or not. Then a thought struck Ed. Like a ton of bricks… Were was Taka?

Ed Raced down the hallway, throwing open the door to the spare bedroom. He had left Taka here. Surely he would still be there. But a plummeting feeling arose in his stomach as the door gave way… revealing an empty room… and an open window.

/Akina's POV\

Akina was rooted to the ground. Icy fear crept up her neck, banishing any thought of running. In fact, that very fear was pushing all thought from her mind. All that she could manage was I'm going to die…'. Ed and Al where both back at the house. No matter how loudly she screamed, they would never hear her. This new threat standing in front of her was already stepping towards her. Winry was helpless behind Akina. Both of them were helpless. All that either of them could do…was watch. As if from someone else's eyes.

The Boy Darted towards Akina, snatching her up in his arms. Akina couldn't move. It couldn't register in her mind that she would be dragged away by this boy… away from her home. From her childhood memories, as terrible as they where. Winry opened her mouth to scream, but it lodged in her throat. She choked it back. Finally, as the boy turned away to make escape, she realized what was going on. She snapped back into reality, and lunged forward. Winry staggered, and grabbed a fistful of the boys hair. She uttered a choked "Stop!!"

But the boy merely sighed.

"You human females are really annoying. Why don't you fight? Pulling my lovely hair won't change a thing, darling."

He tugged his hair out off her hand, and in a sweep of black, we bounding up into the trees. Winry gaped. Nothing humanly could move that fast. Then again, nothing humanly could, at will, change its physical shape to resemble any other living things… Winry shivered and looked up, to see that the boy… no, the THING had left. Nothing in sight. All that remained was the image of that creature, gripping her friend… Akina… Winry set her jaw, turned on her heel, and began to run She had to warn Ed and Al… they were in danger…

How could she have foreseen this? Winry dodged through the trees, raking her bare arms on branched and driving through thorn bushes. Suddenly, this forest seemed dark and sinister. That monster lurked around every corner, ready to take her, too. That boy… would he haunt and hunt her for the rest of her life? What did it want…? What did it see in kidnapping Akina? Ransom? …Or something more? These questions flitted through her head, not giving her time to think. They crowded her, suffocating her in wave after wave of blackness. Darkness… eating away at her soul. The fear…was it always there? Only awakened now. Without knowing it, Winry finally bounded out of the forest, skirted the rose bush, and ran into the house. Skidding to a halt on the front porch, she threw open the door.

It was Empty.

/Al's POV\

Al strode through the streets, feeling subconscious of the stares he was receiving. After all… not many times do you see a seven-foot tall suit of armor walking down the street. He saw clothes stands, Bakery stands sporting pastries, even some jewelry stands. Al looked curiously at the stand. A small, ruby red one stood out from the rest. It was small and delicate, and yet the details were carved neatly and surely. It reminded him so much of Akina… Al smiled, and dug into the pocket of his cloth…thing. He pulled out his wallet, and leafed through the sen he had there. He had just enough to buy the ring. Finally, after some haggling, Al placed the ring in his pocket, turned on his heel, and strode back towards the house. Funny how things like that worked out… Al sighed, turning a corner. Now… where was Akina's house again? Oh yah… just a few blocks from here.

Clack, clack, clack. Al turned around. Those footsteps…they where in no rush, but stealthy. Apparently, as stealthy as they come, as Al saw no one in sight, just a dusty road. Al swiveled again; intent on catching whom ever was following him. Finally, after seeing nothing but the now deserted stands, he continued on his walk, wary of every twisting shadow. Al hurried his pace, until he was trotting along as fast as he could muster, without running. He could hear the echoing footsteps, and yet this person was nowhere to be found. Like dust in the wind… It was there, but he couldn't always see it. Finally, the house came into view, and Al was ready to break into a flat out run.

Risking a sideways glance over his shoulder, he saw the meekest flash of black hair.

/Ed's POV\

Ed dropped from the window, landing silently and the balls of his feet. Slowly, he slipped into the shadows of the forest. Where had Taka gone? The grass flashed under his feet as he gained speed. He could tell were Taka had stepped by the broken forestry that made a steady line to the core of the forest. Slowly, the trees grew denser, populating most of the space. It grew harder and harder to slink through the trees, and trail grew broken, and scattered. Ed had stare hard at the trail, picking out the signs. He knew that he was wasting too much time. Who knows what would have happened to Taka?

Finally, all the signs and signals grouped together, pointing to a clearing. Already it was past noon, and the sun was shining directly over head, pointing right into the clearing. Ed could see the faint silhouette of a person, standing smack in the middle of the clearing. It was… a figure, cloaked in black. The figure's face was shadowed over by the hood. He seemed to be waiting for something…or someone suddenly a loud noise sounded from the forest. Ed gaped.

Envy Darted into the clearing…Akina in his arms. Akina looked deathly pale and frightened. She was gripping her scarf, as if it where the thing that would save her from Envy and the new threat; the man that was in the middle of the clearing. Envy came to a stop In front of the figure, and smirked, as If all of his plans where slowly coming together. But Ed noticed something more.

Envy's ouroboros tattoo was glowing deep purple.

/Akina's POV\

Akina and Envy had rocketed through the forest at a break neck speed that seemed to have taken forever. All that Akina could do was look forwards… and hope. Hope desperately that her life wasn't on the line. But as they blasted into the clearing and came to a halting stop, Akina felt that here deepest fears had just come alive. In the middle of the clearing stood a tall man. She could tell that He was male, as she had caught a brief glance at his face. A strong set jaw, a long face and blonde stubble that hinted he was at least 18 or 19. Akina gripped her pink scarf. The material reminded her of her mother, and it gave her some fleeting comfort.

The boy that had been holding Akina dropped her roughly, letting her roll away from him. But Akina's thoughts weren't on escaping, and somehow he knew that. She was too fixated on the man in front of the strange, green haired boy. He lifted his hood, throwing it onto his back. Akina saw that he was, indeed a man, with long, light blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She watched as he drew a long, curved scythe from his cloak, letting it glimmer in the light of semi-noon.

"Hello, Envy."

The man said, the hint of a smile on his tightly drawn lips. The boy that had taken her, Envy, smirked back to the man. He flipped a strand of green hair from his face haughtily. That action would have been comical, had he not done it so seriously. The man looked grim as Envy replied.

"Hello, Guilt."

Awwww… poor cliffy-haters. 33 what ever, I'll get going on the next chapter… soon enough. Don't worry, I'm as hooked to writing the story as you readers are to reading it, so expect a lot more for me. I have a goal of at least a thousand words per chapter. Okay, Review, PLEASE!

Wit


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: okay… I am so tired…Sorry about the italics in the last chapter, I can't seem to fix it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PUH-LEASE!!! I need you guys to do that. At least every three chapters, if not less. Muffin, I am WAY to attached to this fan fiction to stop writing. You ought to start on about Hinata or what ever! -Nods- -Nods-

Akina: Do you EVER leave your computer…?

Kiki: OF COURSE I DO!! How else would I keep up my reputation??

Muffin: YOU HAVE NO REPUTATION, DORK

Kiki: shut up, dammit.

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Unless it has something to do with the plot line: In that case, forget it.

Boom, I'm sorry about you're cousin. If you don't mind, I'd like to send my regards to him/her. Family is more important than fanfics, even If you've left all your readers with a cliffhanger…T.T

/ Winry's POV\

Winry looked around before she heard Al shout from behind her.

"Winry! Get Inside!!!"

Winry saw something black dart towards him from behind, just as he hurtled into the house, and slammed the door shut behind him. Something about the size of a human slammed into the door, making it rattle. Al, if he had been human, would have been clenching his teeth in frustration as another slam echoed through the house. Suddenly, something shot through the doorway, catching Al head, and throwing it from his shoulders.

Black claws. Elongated black claws.

Winry heard a feminine growl from the other side of the door, almost a purr. Winry saw through the keyhole a shapely woman, her nails embedded in the door. A strange tattoo lay In the middle of her collarbone, in the middle of her chest. Winry recognized it instantly, as it too, glowed deep purple. Just like that green haired boys. These things weren't human, and somehow, Winry knew, that she and her friends where in the middle of their plans. Winry shivered as the claws retracted, and the woman, again, threw herself into the door. Winry scrambled over to Al's head, placing it back onto his shoulders.

"Winry…" Al grunted. "Go and hide, I can't keep her off much longer…"

Winry nodded quietly, and ran towards the guest room. Something glinted o the floor. Winry picked it up in curiosity. A bolt. A metal bolt. Winry scowled. This looked a lot like… A piece of Ed's AUTOMAIL!!! Winry glared daggers out of the window, as if Ed where standing there. His automail was still broken, but it seemed like all she had to do was re-screw the bolts in, and the automail would be functional. Winry grabbed the screwdriver, and cast a shuddering look down the hallway. That woman would break in any minute…she had to move fast. Winry hopped from the window, and stuck to the wall. She didn't want to even risk a glance around the corner, in case she was seen.

Winry finally gathered up the courage, and darted into the forest. She was clutching her favorite driver.

"Ed had better not get into trouble before I get to fix him."

/Akina's POV\

Akina stood frozen in shock as the familiarity of the face began to sink in. why HIM? Why was he here? What was with the scythe? Did Envy mean to kill him? Was he one like Envy…was he even human? Guilt' turned his face to look at her, and smiled grimly. But the look in his eyes weren't that like Envy had given her. It wasn't a greedy look, like he wanted something. The look in Guilt's eyes made it evident that the only thing in the world that he wanted right now…was to protect Akina. Akina knew in the moment, that he was her protector.

Maybe even her savior. Akina gaped at the figure in black, the slow smile that he gave her deadening her senses. It was that same smile he had always given her. Everyday they had met secretly at that food stall. Everyday they had exchanged little in words, but the looks they had given where hard to miss. Many people had given them blank looks in the street as they purchased what they need. Somehow… Akina had never caught his name. Maybe this was why. Maybe it was because he was tied into some psycho plot, unwilling to drag her into it… or maybe he just didn't like her? It was hard not to melt under his gaze, even if the latter was more probable. Everyday she would wait by the stall, just to catch a glimpse of him, listen to him exchange a few words in his deep, soft voice,.

Something In Guilt's eyes flashed as he moved a threatening, jolting step towards Envy. Envy flinched mockingly, as If he was actually afraid. Akina bit her lip uneasily, as a low rumbling sounded caught in Guilt's chest. She realized that he was growling.

"Don't make a move. Don't you dare touch her." Guilt growled, and he actually looked furious at the prospect. Akina would have been flattered, if the growing unease in her stomach hadn't told her that this was not the time for a schoolgirl crush to arise. She saw Guilt's hand grip his scythe and his jaw tense, gritting his teeth. He finally released a low, indecisive snarl as Envy made move towards Akina's throat. She shuddered, as if reclaiming her breath and senses, and struggled away on her hands and knees.

In one swift move, Envy darted towards Akina, His stiff fingers closing around Her throat. There came an eruption of movement from the bushes as someone screamed in pain. Akina couldn't recognize the voice, but at that moment, it didn't matter. Guilt darted towards them, but a flurry of movement from the other side of the clearing stopped him dead in his tracks. Akina's eyes widened in pure disbelief, and shock. Her body went limp, and she barely registered the renewed pressure on her windpipe. A boy was standing on the other side of the clearing; His eyes clouded over, guarded, while other children his age gathered around and behind him. His hair was a messy, dusty brown, and his deep blue eyes where bottomless, and expressionless. Even without Envy gripping her throat, all she would have been able to manage was the same, choked whisper.

"Taka?"

/Ed's POV\

Gazed at the scene that was slowly unfolding in front of his eyes. He was paying no attention to the sound behind him. Ed jumped a few feet into the air when a sharp rustle from the bush behind him sounded. He whipped around to face behind him, teeth bared, to see that it was just his mechanic. Ed un-tensed gave her a look that followed a short-lived sigh. Winry smirked at him, her lips drawn. She held up her truty screw driver menacingly.

" I'm fixing you here, and now, so be ready for pain." She grinned. Ed noted that she wasn't watching what was happening in the clearing. Somehow, she had also stolen his attention, and he didn't see the figure throw back his hood. Winry drew a few screws and bolts from her pocket, and shot around his arm and leg, screwing in various parts. She paused for a breath over his arm, the last screw clenched tightly in her hand.

"This last one will re-connect the nerves old-fashioned way, so be ready"

Ed gave a slight nod, tensing up.

The shock that ran down the length of his body was visible as Winry tightened the screw back into place. Ed gave a sharp cry of pain before biting his lip, so hard that It hurt, and warm blood trickled down his clenched jaw. He didn't have time for this! He had to go and help Akina. The sudden thought sent another jolt threw him, and a stifled gasp came from beside him. It looked as If Winry was realizing that Akina was in the clearing. Ed struggled to open an eyelid as another flash of pain shook his frame. Akin was in the clearing… But this time, Envy was choking her. Ed Gaped at them through his pain, before realizing that Taka had just passed through the trees

His eyes where clouded over, and other children in the same state where joining him. Ed struggled up to a standing position, Even though he saw the concerned glance that Winry shot him. Ed staggered forward, leaning heavily on a tree, but never the less determined to get to that clearing. But when a strong arm wrapped around his torso, and gently pulled him backwards, he couldn't even find the strength to resist that. Edward groaned and sat in a jolt, wincing at the sudden contact, but the strength had drained from him. All he could do was turn his eyes back to the clearing, and watch in devastated horror.

/Al's POV\

Al gave a shocked cry as the door burst from its hinges, shattering into pieces on his metal arms. Lust darted forwards through the dust that had risen due to the broken door. Al threw his arms up in defense, subconsciously looking at them to find little dents and nicks from the wood. Lust lashes out with elongated claws, leaving a long gash in the armor. It was clear that she wasn't trying to actually hurt him, as she wasn't aiming for the blood seal. Al realized that she was holding him off from… Akina! It suddenly occurred to him that Akina had left with winry, But Winry was alone now.

Al turned on his heel and ran towards the room. Lust darted after him, leaving scars on the walls of the hall from her constant attack. Al burst into the room to find it empty, The window open, The curtains wafting dreamily in the breeze. He turned, looking up simultaneously. Al was in luck, as he found what he was looking for. The arch above the door way was fashioned so that he could grab onto it and swing, though that wasn't what he was planning. Lust came plunging around the corner, intent on not letting Al escape. Just as she came under the doorway, Al pulled down hard, and the entire arch of the doorway buckled. The planks of the ceiling came smashing down on lusts head, pinning her to the floor. She managed a weak growl, but made no attempt to get up.

Al turned, and launched himself from the window.

I think this is a good time to stop. I'm writing more. Sorry that It took way longer than expected, I stopped in the middle, and couldn't bring myself to finish it. REVIEW! kudos'


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Slowly, I'm losing momentum and the will to continue. But I must!

- has stars in eyes-

Or else I'll be letting down all of my fans!!

Muffin: …We have fans…?

Kiki: …Of course… -cricket noise- The crickets absolutely love us.

Akina: Oh, just start writing already.

Taka: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?! I HAVN'T EVEN READ THE FRIGGIN SCRIPT!

The song is 'Three days grace- It's all over'

/ Akina's POV\

Akina watched, as If from some one else's eyes. It wasn't Taka. It couldn't be Taka. Taka would never do such a thing… But who ever she was seeing had done it. Taka' had swiped out a long, curved dagger, and charged Guilt. Guilt had barely enough time to bring his scythe up in a block, his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He was being forced backwards!! He dug his heels into the soil, trying to stay to help Akina, and yet somehow, he was no match for this Taka'. Guilt finally broke off, ducked and swung forwards. After that, Akina lost them.

She finally registered the burning in her lungs as Envy's hand forced her windpipe shut. She needed air! Akina grappled with his hand, trying to claw it from her throat, But she was quickly losing strength. A deep, black calm was slowly settling on her, seeping into her bones and starving her of light. Her eyes glazed over. A frustrated yell came from beside her.

_--------------- -_

_Your bottles' almost empty  
you know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing_

_The needle's breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for_

_--------------------------_

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING ENVY, DON'T YOU DARE!" Guilt shouted out of pure desperation, with a hope that was fading, fast- like Akina. Her desperate attempt at simply throwing his hands from her throat was getting weaker; it soon grew into a pathetic attempt at pulling. Her hand dropped, and the light faded from her eyes. Envy's grip never relented. Guilt was struggling, trying to reach her while Taka pinned him to the ground, his expression blankly mocking.

Akina shuddered once, and then went limp.

_-----------------_

_You  
for you  
when you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over_

_------------------------------------_

Guilt gave a shuddering gasp, and finally forced the boy off of him. A look of rejection and loss was brilliant in his eyes, outshining the normal amethyst. Envy grinned, and let the soul-less doll that had once been Akina buckle to the ground. From behind Envy came a frustrated yell, a blur of red, and Envy was suddenly in the air, sliced into two.

/Ed's POV\

Ed watched as Akina slowly dropped to the ground, and a soft gasp escaped his lips. He wasn't helpless yet, and he couldn't get around the fact that he had stood back and let another innocent be dragged into the mess that he had gotten himself into. His scowl grew deeper and more pronounced, and yet quickly grew into a thin-lipped sneer as he shot from the bushes, whipping out his automail sword.

_------------------_

_I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for_

_-------------------------------_

Envy was in half in a flash, the expression on his face barely computing what had just happened. Guilt watched in morbid shock. In watching what had happened to one of his enemy's, the same sneer decorated his own face, and he drew upon that strength, pushing Taka off. Something suddenly wasn't the same about the boy. Guilt noted that Taka's eyes where clearer as he turned around. The fuzzy haze that had once shrouded the boy's features was disappearing. The other children where beginning to look around in confusion. Some dropped to their knees and began to sob. Other's came to comfort them, even though it was evident that they where fighting back tears, too.

Envy snapped back together, a brief light binding the skin and tendons back into place. Ed looked like he would lose it, though his stance was carefully restrained. Guilt growled from low in his chest. The feeling that someone had died hadn't sunken in yet. The tears had yet to fall, Ed knew. Guilt, how ever, did not adopt the stance that Edward was taking. Instead, he flung himself at Envy instantly.

_-----------------_

_You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over_

_--------------------------------------_

/Winry\

A clanking sound alerted her of Al's presence but Winry did not stir. Her eyes where plastered to the scene unfolding before her, invertible, even to watch Al enter. A startled cry arose from Al. he was realizing that his Brother was in mortal danger- and that Akina was past it. Winry looked over at Al. She knew that even though that body did not allow Alphonse to cry, She could be sure that that was what he would be doing.

But instead of waiting in the shelter of the tree line, Al hurled himself out, into the clearing. At first; Winry thought that Al would fight. But at a second glance, she realized what he was doing. He was rushing over to Taka, scooping up a stick on the way.

Winry stared out after them, trying to see what they where doing. Taka was scrawling something furiously into the dirt, and Al was helping him. It was taking on the look of a circle… With a sickening jolt, Winry realized what they where doing. Alchemy. And not any Alchemy, either. The very type of Alchemy that had deprived Al of his body. The circle was being completed, and Both boys where going to be sent to there doom.

------------------

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside_

_  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over_

_-------------------------_

The rest happened in a blur. Envy was smiling a strange smile. Almost as If he knew what would happen from her. Ed ward lurched backwards from one of Envy's swings, and caught sit of his brother. Winry reached out to them, screaming. She didn't know if it was outloud, or in her head, But she knew those three words would haunt her for the rest of her life, as would the memory.

"DON'T DO IT!"

A soft, yet grim whisper escaped the suit of Armor. Winry, Ed and Guilt froze.

"…_I loved her…"_

Taka and Al slammed their hands against the circle.

_---------------_

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over_

_--------------------------------_

Sorry, had to do something fancy with it. This is a VERY important chapter


End file.
